ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ansherekh
Noticed a problem with this NM yesterday. Managed to get blue !! on him at around 15% HP and he immediately started spamming Roar, back to back. Blue trigger is meant to lock their TP moves and abilities, but he just flat out ignored it and TP-ed as normal. There is no issue with blue !! having worn off, as there was a span of around two seconds after proc that he used his first Roar... -- Orubicon 17:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Testimonials *stupidly easy as Bst99 with lvl 113 falcorr. I'm not seeing where this huge dmg spike is coming from - even at low hp it barely did anthing when it finally did manage to hit my pet. Fantods averaged 1.7-2k dmg so it died pretty quickly though. No proc, full drops. Killed orthrus, the other cerb nm for the KI, this, Hedjedjet, and the manticore NM for the skin with plenty of time left (120 mins going in) to farm HQ dhalmel hide - so this guy dropped really, really fast. Lakshmi Soloed as 90 MNK/NIN using full eva set and double eva atma and RR. make sure to have temp items in case. triggered blue and then used 2hr, that was a bad idea; almost died but managed to get myself back up via temp items. he only seems to cast addle and fire IV, not a very big problem with shadows and the fact that he gets interrupted rather easily. even if addle should land dont panic its no biggie since he misses u most of the time. overall easy fight if u dont try to rush it. he only used roar once and it missed (probably due to atma of the siren shadow}}. Duod as 90DNC/NIN and WHM/RDM a few times. • Seems to get some crazy attack boost/accuracy boost after using razor fang (not 100% sure this is the trigger can anyone confirm?), went from doing 300~ without fan dance (no attack boost) to doing 800~ through a capped fan dance. Certain amount of luck involved with how he behaves after razor fang, have failed a few times too due to him flooring fan dance in a few seconds and doing things like razor fang > claw cyclone > razor fang one-shotting me. Found using Gnarled horn atma makes tanking alot easier, but also slows down the fight considerably using it in place of DD atmas.Shanpu•Alexander 09:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) *Solo as dnc90/nin, easy as pie with eva setup, plenty of times to recast shadows thanks to that lolNM casting fire V without fastcast, definitely not as hard as the main page makes it sound like.--MercureGilgamesh 19:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Another solo as 90DNC/NIN. Used a fairly decent EVA set (x2 Kila +2, Emp Pin, Aurore doublet, Alert Ring, Heed Ring, Aurore Gaiters, Charis Tights +1, Atma of the Siren Shadows) with capped merits. If you're not on the ball this NM WILL drop you quick, but you can't die if you don't get hit. I played it safe and kept fan dance up the entire time, didn't really need it though. The biggest threat aside from his high damage is roar, which inflicts you with paralyze. Siren Shadows has resist paralyze which helped a few times but it still stuck most of the time. Make sure you dispel it right away or you're toast. Natica 00:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Most certainly does gain an attack boost at some point, unsure the trigger. When I pulled it as WHM90, it hit me for 200/hit. A MNK and I were holding it, and he ended up dying too quick to cure. It double attacked me for 1134 and 994, non-critical. It most certainly gets a sizable damage boost at some point. --KittyhawkZ 13:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) The attack boost isn't really a boost it gets stronger the longer the fight goes on. WE did one fight w/ 8 ppl meleeing it did max of 500 dmg. Duo with a RDM/BLM me THF/NIN by the end of the fight he one shotted me with a tp move for 5k because of how long we fought him. RDM use bizz4 killed it and got drop :D. --Caitlinn 19:42, March 7, 2011 (UTC)caitlinn Soloed as 90NIN/DNC. I wasn't intending to solo him, but found out the hard way that he's true sight. I used my full evasion set for the entire fight, only swapping in haste gear while casting Utsusemi and some Ninjutsu gear to cast debuffs. My evasion was about 30 levels below cap, and I had Razed Ruins and Siren Shadow as my 2 Atmas. Because I was full timing my evasion set, I ate sole sushi to keep up my accuracy (not sure if that was overkill). Blind, slow and paralyze were difficult to land (landed somewhere in the neighborhood of 30% to 40% of the time). Yurin however landed 100% of the time. My ninjutsu skill is about 60 levels below cap, so that might explain my difficultly landing most of my debuffs. I was able to go Ni to Ni most of the time, with only having to fall back on Ichi occasionally. I stayed up around 250 to 300 TP most of the fight, and only took damage occasionally when Cyclone took down my shadows early or Roar paralysis refused to go away. The fight probably took me around 30 minutes.--Lyonheart 06:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Tore this apart @ 95NIN/47DNC. RR/GH/Apoc - Crit Dmg + gear build. AF3+2s. Only Sekka +3s for Eva. Didn't get hit once. --TarquinOf Pandy 10:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I noticed out of the 20 times i killed it for the drop so we could kill orthrus that we went 15/15 with NO procs and 0/5 whe nwe did proc it is this just my luck or has this happened to anyone else? *Proc what? The hide drop is completely based on TH, nothing else. Sign your posts with four tildes (~). Thannatos 01:36, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't know if this Happened to anyone but i kill Tiger for Pop Item and it droped Cerberus claw I don't know if it's really low low drop rate or something happened but i got one and i was confused as hell just thought i'd let you guys know